This invention relates generally to sash windows and more particularly to a fitting for a sash, or double sash, window having one or two vertically slidable window sashes in mutually offset planes for sliding so as to cover each other by opening of the window, the sashes being guided in vertical guideways in a common frame and having individual balance fittings (balance springs).